


And the beat goes on...

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexy dance, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr prompt from @thisiswheremydarksidelies this fic expands on the heart rate challenge scene between Bobby and MC. The request was that Bobby is dressed in his apron, and MC embraces some Scottish culture by wearing a kilt.Originally written in two parts, then combined - this features both of the dances as experienced by the other person. I hope you enjoy ❤️





	And the beat goes on...

MC sat nervously biting her lip. The faces of all boys apart from the one she was looking for were grinning over the edge of the terrace, waiting to see their boy perform and so she knew he was next. At this moment winning the challenge couldn’t be further from her mind. Her addiction for him was all consuming and she just wanted to see him, that face, those eyes, to feel him, to taste him. 

An offbeat reggae rhythm started playing but she couldn’t concentrate. Instead her eyes locked onto the sight of her boy heading her way wearing very little apart from his apron. Heat ran through her body and she crossed her legs and leaned forward slightly, working hard to resist the urge to run at him and jump into his arms.

Bobby smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks, happy to see the instant reaction he’d had on her. She knew his confidence in his own beauty was growing as their relationship developed, but that this would still be pushing him a little out of his comfort zone. His moves were smooth as he made his way towards her, his body swaying from side to side with the rhythm, shoulders and hips working together perfectly. The flames of the fire pit lit his gorgeous skin as he moved, and as he came closer she could see the glint of excitement in his eyes. 

“MC, chill, breath!” Hissed Hope under her breath, clearly aware that maintaining any heart rate control was not on her list of priorities right now. 

But before the instruction could register Bobby was in front of her and she was lost. 

He leaned forward, placing one hand on the top of the bench behind her and whispered in her ear. 

“Well lass, fancy seeing you here. Whatever shall we do?” 

His hips were still moving, rolling, and it was impossible to know what part of him to avoid looking at. It was all too much. For a second she was looking at nothing at all as her eyes rolled closed at the pure pleasure of Bobby finishing his question by slowly trailing his tongue up her neck and around her ear. 

Her hands reached up to touch his chest, wanting to feel his skin, to run her fingers over it. 

Bobby looked at her shocked, eyes and mouth wide open in faux surprise. He wagged a finger at her playfully. 

“No touching. What kind of establishment do you think this is?”

MC grinned back, he knew she loved to tease and this was his revenge. She put her hands back down, not sure what to do with them in order to prevent them from betraying her.

He reached down into the pocket in the front of his apron with his spare hand and produced a cupcake. 

“I think you might need some energy for what’s coming next” 

With that he adjusted his position, straddling MC on the bench, his hips still moving to the music. The tease continued as he avoided actually touching her lap, using his legs to hold himself just above her. With both hands now free he hooked a finger into the white icing on top of the cupcake. He smiled and brought the icing covered finger to her mouth.

“Sugar?”

Her response was to take his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his finger and then moving her mouth up and down slowly, maintaining eye contact with those gorgeous amber eyes, and regaining some of her control. 

Bobby let out a small noise, somewhere between a moan and a sigh and she knew she had him. Biting his finger gently, she swirled her tongue around it one more time before sitting back and looking up into his face.

“You’re right babe, that sugar rush will help me with my dance.” 

“Oh?” He asked, eyebrow raised and grinning.

Suddenly a voice bellowed out from the balcony. It was Gary.

“Bobby! Mate! Eyes on the prize, yeah?”

Bobby looked back down at MC and quietly murmured “They already are”.

But Gary’s outburst snapped Bobby back into performance mode, and his hips returned to their rhythm, as he put the remaining cake to one side, this time lowering down so he was fully in her lap. MC had already worked out that the only things separating Bobby from full frontal nudity on national TV were his apron and some white boxers which she’d caught sight of, and she was very aware of just how close he was.

He’d said she couldn’t touch him with her hands, but had said nothing about any other part of her body and so she pressed up against him as his moved his hips, and the pressure between them was more delicious than the icing.

There was a slight cough to one side and MC looked to see Chelsea watching her - an amused expression on her face, but her hands raised up and to the sides in a gesture of ‘what the hell are you doing?’

Bobby grinned and stood back up. 

He trailed a finger along MC’s cheek, down her jaw line and to her lips before leaning forward and kissing them gently, his tongue carefully tracing their outline before pulling away.

“Until later, lass”

And with that he turned and started walking away. Stopping only for one last shake of his rear, just to draw attention to his latest creation, written across the fabric of the boxers, which looked alarmingly like it had been written in her lip liner. 

Sweet. Cheeks.

MC grinned at his disappearing view as she knew that they so were. And they were all hers. 

.………………………

Bobby sat waiting for his girl. Tapping his foot on the floor in a combination of impatience and anticipation.

His heart hadn’t fully settled from his own dance. Jo had just tried grinding on him but in all honesty it had been a slight annoyance more than a turn on. He couldn’t deny that MC shouting at Jo from the terrace had been an entertaining addition to the routine. He hadn’t been able to see what her outfit was - only her furious but beautiful face. But that face had disappeared now, which could only mean she was on her way. 

The boys heard the click of her heels before they could see her. 

“Your girl is on her way Bobby. Think calm thoughts” Noah chuckled, knowing it was hopeless as Bobby turned to look at him, a smile on his lips and a glint in his eye.

Gary let out a low whistle, and Bobby knew that only meant one thing. His eyes moved back to the path and took in every inch of the vision that was walking towards him. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a dark blue silk scarf tied at the base. Her top half was dressed in a plunging white top with a tight black, equally plunging, waistcoat buttoned over the top. Her right arm was bent up and he registered for a second that she was carrying a stool, but then his brain rejected the idea of focusing on furniture and went back to more important concerns. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the rest of the outfit, and the theme fell into place. She was wearing a blue and green kilt. Well, it was sort of a kilt. If anyone wore a kilt that short to one of his family occasions he was fairly sure his grandpa would have a heart attack. The look was finished with thigh high white stockings and some black Mary Janes with a killer heel. The whole effect was enough to make him shift in his seat, clutching the edges of the bench as the anticipation of what was next consumed his mind and body. 

He was vaguely aware of Gary speaking. “Boys. We may be in trouble” 

Bobby could feel his blood rushing as he took her in and knew he should stop. Should probably just close his eyes, or all was lost. Instead he fixed his eyes on her face and was surprised to see she wasn’t smiling, in fact, her brow was frowning slightly, her lips pursed and she looked...angry? Oh no, he thought. Was she still angry about Jo dancing on him? But she was staring at him, and only him, as she walked to the fire pit and he was fairly sure he could see a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. She placed the stool at the front of the fire pit area, in the exact spot she had stood waiting to be chosen at each boys choice recoupling. Biting her lip nervously as she waited, never fully understanding that for him there had been no other choice. 

She kept walking towards him until she was stood close enough that they were almost touching and put her hand out, her face remaining expressionless. It was at this moment Bobby realised there was no noise. No music. And the boys around him were so silent they might have actually stopped breathing. He felt his nerves growing, his cheeks blushing, as he looked at her, his eyes searching hers for a hint of what was about to happen. The glimmer of amusement was definitely there, and she raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to respond to her request.

He obediently took her hand and she led him to the stool, striding confidently despite the height of her heels. He squeezed her hand slightly and stoked his thumb along the skin between her forefinger and thumb. He could see her stern face melt for a second, before she fixed her expression. They reached the stool in a few strides and she turned to face him, put her hands on his shoulders and pushed down. He was nothing if not obedient and sat down, looking up at her, trying not to focus on just how hot that outfit was and just how much he wanted to run his tongue over every inch of her body. 

She reached up and untied the scarf around her pony tail. Still without words she walked behind him and pulled both of his arms behind him, gently tying his wrists with the scarf. He squirmed on the stool, unable to contain how much this was turning him on. Still stood behind him, she ran her nails gently down the back of his neck, over his shoulders and then down into his open shirt and down his chest. She leant forward, pressing herself into him and kissed his ear, before running her tongue around the edge. As he moaned slightly at the feel of her tongue she spoke.

“Ready for this, sweet cheeks?”

He tried to answer but had no words, and so just nodded his head. Her hands slowly moved back up his chest, then his shoulders and then broke contact completely. The next thing we was aware of was a loud clap above his head, and MC demanding “Music, please!”

A beat immediately started but it wasn’t the heavy sexy rhythm he’d been expecting, as a guitar strum introduced a song he had heard so many times growing up. He burst out laughing, his heart full of happiness as the strong Scottish accent started singing.

“When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man that wakes up next to you”.

His smile left his face slightly as he realised MC was walking around him and over to the other boys, who were all watching with smiles on their faces at what was unfolding in front of them. 

The music had a strong beat and MC timed her strides so that her feet hit the ground at the right moment, her hips confidently moving with the music. It may not have been a classic stripper track but she was clearly still going to work it.

Bobby watched as she walked up to Gary and stroked her hand along his check and jawline, before turning on her heels and walking over to Noah, pushing his knees apart, standing in between them and confidently rolling her body down, the kilt leaving little to Bobby’s imagination as she popped her hips backwards, and slowly rolled back up into standing, before kissing her finger and placing it on Noah’s lips, who looked about as far away from ‘thinking calm thoughts’ as a man could be.

Bobby didn’t mind watching her with the other boys, feeling confident at last that her heart was his. His own heart was hammering in his chest as she spun around as the chorus started ‘But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more’ and she walked confidently back towards him, her hand on her hip, eyes staring at him, all pretence of annoyance gone, her face instead lit with joy and excitement at the power she knew she was wielding right now. 

And then she was in front of him, and everything around them melted away as she took his chin between her thumb and forefinger and guided his lips to hers. The kiss was hard, wanting, as her tongue explored his mouth, and he wanted nothing more than to touch her, to stand up and scoop her in his arms and carry her to the nearest secluded space.

Her mouth left his, pausing slightly at the point where their lips were almost touching but not quite, and she slowly licked the tip of her tongue around the edge of his lips.

Fire exploded in his stomach again, in the way it always did whenever she used her tongue to tease him and he could feel every part of his body responding. 

But then she stood up again, and repeated the move she’d used on Noah, only this time ensuring that every part of her body touched him as she moved between his knees. Her hands rested on his knees, and then moved up his thighs, applying a gentle pressure as they reached the top of his thighs, moved in between his legs, her thumbs stroking him. He found his hips moving, wanting to push himself up against her hands, but then they were gone.

She stood up and then pushed his knees together again, and with her hands still on his knees she bent forward. There were a few noises from behind her from the boys on the bench, but neither of them cared. 

Bobby’s eyes ran from her face and then down to her chest, which was moving up and down quickly with her breath. He leant forward and kissed her collarbone, running his tongue along it, before she stopped him, stepped back again and then raised her leg up, twisting to the side slightly so that her inner thigh was facing him. He wanted to grab it, to bring it up to his mouth and bite it. Instead all he could do was look. And there was something there he wasn’t expecting to see. 

“What the....?”

Drawn on the inside of her right thigh was an unmistakable emblem of his home country. 

“Nessie?”

MC smiled and leaned forward speaking quietly into his ear. 

“Lottie drew it for me. I thought maybe you could help me wash it off later?”

She bit his earlobe before moving her leg back to the ground and then quickly sitting on his lap, legs straddling him, her hips grinding into him. He was hard and he knew she would be able to feel it. He pushed up against her and couldn’t help the moan that escaped as she leant forward to kiss his neck, following it up with a gentle bite. 

Her hands were at the back of his neck, her nails slowly running up and down his skin, and the combination of her nails, tongue and the movement of her hips was too delicious, too overwhelming and he found himself speaking without thinking.

“I want you so badly. Now”

MC slowly stood up, tongue trailing a last line on his neck, nails grazing from the back of his neck to his jaw line and then away.

She smiled down at him and shrugged, popping her hip out to the side one last time as she shrugged and said “Of course. Later”.

And with that she walked away, the Proclaimers still declaring they’d walk 500 miles to be with their loved one. Bobby turned on the stool to be able to watch her walk away and knew that there wasn’t a place on earth he wouldn’t get to if it meant spending time with her.

As she disappeared he looked back at the boys and nodded back towards his tied wrists. 

“I might need a little bit of help lads”.

Noah shook his head, laughing. “Yeah, yeah I think you might”.


End file.
